Remind You of Someone
by Inkling39
Summary: While Rose travels through dimensions, she discovers a dark and lonely alternate universe, where a very different Doctor is trapped behind the bars of Torchwood Inst.


RosexTen stories from me were long due... They are my OTP of OTPs

* * *

Chapter One: Dark World

"Listen to me, you will put him down!" she exclaimed. "And you'll let me see him."

"Are you insane?" Jack asked.

She gave him a look that would have the Jack Harkness from her world tremble in his boots. This one, however just swallowed a tad, not realizing what he was dealing with keeping Rose Tyler separate from the Doctor.

"That _thing _is unstable, Miss Tyler." he explained. "He has no control over himself, his power, or his knowledge, he is potentially the greatest danger to the world."

"He's the Doctor, and you will let me in, Captain."

"Why the hell do you keep calling me that?" Jack asked, slight amusement in his voice.

Rose took an intimidating step towards the Torchwood Director of this world. "Because I know you from another world, you and I traveled with that very man you're locking up like an animal! Now listen, I have crossed too many dimensions for some high and mighty, Torchwood corrupted, spineless version of Jack Harkness stand in my way."

Though backed into the wall, Jack gave her a toothy smile. "How well did we _know _each other, Miss Tyler."

Rose rolled her eyes at the suggestive comment. _Some things never change. _

"Just let me see him." she ordered.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be very gentlemanlike of me, there is no telling what that man will do to you if we let him down." Jack told her factually.

Rose frowned. "He won't hurt me, even if he does… that will be one less problem for Torchwood, wouldn't it."

"Seems a shame to let a pretty girl like you get locked in the room of a killer, but who am I to deny Miss Tyler the 'dimension jumper' " Jack said, his tone calm.

He was trying to scare her, it didn't work.

"Thank you." she whispered, turning her face back to the glass. The Doctor's eyes were still on the ground, he was the very essence of defeat.

"You will have ten minutes with him." Jack said, going to the controls of the room. "Though, I should make it sooner.:

"He won't hurt me." Rose told him again, moving toward the entrance of the cell.

Jack's face grew serious. "Even if he ever knew you, in some other time or dimension, he won't remember you here, he doesn't even know who or what he is… he is a monster…he has no memories, Miss Tyler."

Rose looked at him squarely. "I don't care. I remember _him._"

With that the cell doors slid open, Rose stepped in before they immediately closed behind her. She turned to see Jack watching her warily through the glass, then turned back to the Doctor.

The cell was cold… so very cold. She wrapped her arms around herself as she neared the limp form of the Doctor.

With a jerk, the gears of his cuffs released his wrists and he toppled to the ground with a groan. In that instant, Rose forgot the situation, the dark an lonely world where she had landed, the warnings from Jack Harkness and Torchwood… there was only her Doctor and he was in pain, he was cold, and he was alone.

She sprinted to his side, tears in her eyes.

"Doctor!" she cried, as she wrapped her arms around him to help him up. The minute she touched him however he sprang to life and roughly jumped away from her.

Shocked, she looked up at the man she had been searching for, that she had ripped time and space apart for. His gaze bore into her almost painfully, his brown eyes as dark as night. He looked like a wild animal staring at its prey through a cage.

"Doctor…" she murmured, though terrified, and lifted a hand toward him. "Its me..."

His moved back even further, staring at her as if she was holding him at gunpoint.

Swallowing thickly, she moved to stand. She would be brave for him.

Unnerved by the action, he began to study her with his crazed eyes… she saw fear and anger in them at first, but then confusion, utter confusion.

He suddenly looked pained as he placed a hand over his head, turning away from her. "No…no…no…" he mumbled.

"Please, Doctor, I've come so far to find you… you must remember me." she tried again taking a step toward him. "I existed in this world… I traveled with you… I know it… Canary Warf happened…I came back."

"Can never come back… she can never come back…" he mumbled. "She can never come back… never… can't be her… another figment…can never come back."

Tears were falling from her face, but she refused to break down as she took another step. "But, I did Doctor… I came back to you!" she said.

"No. No. No." he repeated, shacking his head.

"Doctor! Please! Its me, your Rose…"

No sooner did her name leave her lips than was she pressed up against the wall by strong, sure hands. She let out a gasp as she looked up into the dark void that was his eyes. She dared not even breathe… she could see the Oncoming Storm, and for the first time it was directed toward her.

"No!" he yelled at her. "Never! You can never come back! You're gone forever!"

She held perfectly still. He held her firmly, but he wasn't hurting her. Tears formed in his eyes, he was so angry, afraid and confused… all she wanted was to hold him and make it better.

"But, I did come back Doctor… I made this canon… with Torchwood."

"Torchwood!" he seethed, pressing her further into the wall, silencing her stuttering. "They took you away from me! Its their fault… all their fault! You were killed! All because of them!"

He sent a heated glare toward the Torchwood Director behind the glass, and Rose could see his killing intent.

"Doctor…" her tears kept falling freely. "Its me… can't you see that its me?"

He bent his head in anguish. "Stop, please… you always come, but its never real. I always see you, but you fade away… I can't bare it anymore… you always leave me."

"But, I'm real!" she cried, startling him, making him snap his head up. "I've crossed universes just to find you!"

She took his face in her hands and stared into his endless gaze. "Don't you feel me… I am right here… I would never leave you… Oh Doctor, what have they done to you?"

"They took you." he whimpered, leaning into her touch. "They took you away."

"But, I'm here, I missed you." she cooed softly, looking for his eyes.

Tentatively she felt his grip on her arms soften, his dark gaze warming slightly. She kept still as she watched the transformation within him… he brought a hand to softly caress her cheek, his movement slow and gentle.

"This is impossible." he murmured, searching her for any sign of falseness.

"You like impossible." she said, letting herself smile. She reached a hand over his and held it. He was in there… her Doctor.

She could have sworn he smiled in the midst of his tears.

"_Rose?" _he mumbled pitifully, saying her name with care and hope.

"Its me." she smiled.

He let out a shallow breath and pulled her toward him, but within a second the electric cuffs were around the Doctor's wrists once more.

"No!" he cried.

Before Rose could realize what was happening, the Doctor was yanked from her, back into his chains against the wall.

"Doctor!" she yelped in surprise.

"Time's up, Miss Tyler." Jack called from the control room, his voice passive.

"Rose, no!" The Doctor cried, his eyes in black panic once more, terror written on his pale face. He struggled against his restraints. "Don't leave, don't go!"

Rose moved toward him without any hesitation. A rejecter beam was lowered from the top of the cell, aimed at Rose, stopping her in her tracts.

"I said, time's up, Miss Tyler." Jack called again.

"A minute more." she pleaded, turning her tear-filled eyes toward the control room, begging the Torchwood Director to be kind.

_If you're anything like my Jack, please… let me be with him. _

"My jobs on the line doll, I've given you long enough… now be a good girl and come on." Jack replied.

The doors of the cell swiped open.

"ROSE! DON'T!" The Doctor called. "Don't leave me again! I'll never see you again!"

She broke down with a sob. "I'll come back, I'll get you out of here."

"Rose…" his pleaded with crazed eyes.

She took another step toward him, but she heard the gun cock above her and stopped. "I'm sorry!"

Unable to bare it, she turned and ran back into the control room, choking back sobs. He heard her calling her name inhumanly and it wrenched out her heart.

She heard Jack approach her from behind.

"Wow, you weren't kidding…"

Before the strapping man could finish, Rose knocked him down with the swing of her fist. Her eyes darkened through her tears as she stared with bitterness as Jack nursed his jaw line.

"You listen to me, _Jack_… you will tell me all that you know about


End file.
